


Ignite My Flame

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, im working on actual smut fics but??, lots and lots of neck kissing, my inspiration is lacking ok, spicier? spicy-er?, this was supposed to be Spicer (tm), who fuckin knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes keith initiates their make out sessions, and lance is never one to say no to that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite My Flame

Keith doesn’t know what comes over him sometimes. Maybe it’s just the moment, maybe it’s suppressed young adult feelings, but whatever it is, it bewilders both him and Lance. Not that Lance is entirely complaining, when they actually have some down time and Keith snuggles close to him. 

Lance never expects it, when he’s just about to fall asleep and he feels chapped lips press against his neck. A soft sigh escapes him as he’s covered in more kisses. It’s soothing, so soothing he’s almost lulled to sleep. And that’s  _ always _ when he feels his skin being sucked, teeth sinking in to leave the faintest of marks. They continue, being trailed down his neck, more and more bite marks and hickeys forming. 

It’s good for both of them that the paladin uniform covers their necks.

Flames are ignited as hazy violet meets passionate sapphire. Keith is pulled in for a kiss, one that he doesn’t dare refuse. A bit awkwardly, Lance manages to sit up without interrupting the touches for too long. It’s easier than laying down. Carmel cheeks are cupped by ivory fingertips, lanky digits carding through and tugging at raven tresses. 

The red paladin finds himself sitting in his partner’s lap, but he doesn’t mind. This angle is easier to kiss him at, he decides. Said kisses are breathless as they steal every molecule of oxygen from each other. Lips become red and bruised in a seductive battle. 

“Mhn, when are we gonna tell them..?” Keith mumbles, irises half lidded as he drags his nails down Lance’s skin gently.

The action has electricity running through the taller male’s body. “Hmm...Maybe after I fuck you so hard you’ll have trouble walking? But that should speak for itself--”

A strangled groan leaves Lance’s lips as he’s all but tackled down onto the mattress, hands pinned above his head. “Oh yeah? Prove it, cargo pilot.”

Of course, Lance is never one to back down from a challenge.

“ _ With pleasure.” _

**Author's Note:**

> and then they're gay and keith practically destroys lance by power bottoming him and lance dies from keith's beauty (and amazing ass)


End file.
